


Miss Ackerman’s Titan Daughter (In which Annie asks Mikasa to be her mom)

by Sefirosa



Series: Titan Maid [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Annie-Centric, Child Annie Leonhart, Family Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Maid Eren Yeager, Mentions of child neglect, Mikasa is now a mom in this, Motherly love, Parental Love, so was Armin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sefirosa/pseuds/Sefirosa
Summary: One night while in the Ackerman household, Mikasa found herself a newly built family; be it a titan or human variety, she doesn't particularly care. All she wants is to have them together at her side. No matter what.





	Miss Ackerman’s Titan Daughter (In which Annie asks Mikasa to be her mom)

Annie could barely hear the noise of her chewing as the sounds of laughter and conversation in the T.V along with Eren’s soft snores drown out her own noises. Mikasa had decided to watch a film together when Big Brother Armin decided to pay them a visit. They went to her home early in the morning, had breakfast with them and the like. Nevertheless, Annie always enjoyed the company of the two dark haired companions. She just doesn’t show it. Hidden beneath her usual poker face and somewhat cold demeanor.

Mikasa idly watch Annie as she yet again finished another bowl and went for another. Taking her fifth bowl by the middle of the movie. She didn’t wonder though, for the small being beside her is actually a titan in disguise. 

“Mikasa~” Annie didn’t remove her eyes from the screen. Watching intently as she saw the mother from the T.V wailed loudly when her son turned out to be alive after he was rescued from drowning in the river by her older sister. She lowered her head at the scene as she felt a pang of emotion in her heart. Longing. . . and envy.

“Hm? What’s wrong Annie? Do you need anything?” Mikasa paused her stroking on Eren’s head as she focused her attention on the younger. The girl then looked up at her with sad and unsure eyes as she opened her mouth. Wanting to ask her something. Mikasa was expecting anything to the younger blonde, from weird silly questions to embarrassing ones. But not this. Not in a million years.

“Can you be my mama?”

The words echoed through her head like the first time Eren had crashed to her home and remembered that she invited him to her place. _‘NO! Just no!’_ Was what she wanted to say. But the sad and longing look in her eyes made her feel guilty. Instead she tried to a more tactful approach.

“What about. . .” She trailed off finding the right words. And when she found it she spoke it in whisper that she doubt if Annie could hear. “Your real mama?” _Your titan mother_.

The blonde just hanged her head lower and Mikasa could swear that the glisten she saw in her eyes were tears threatening to spill down. Had she somehow upset her? Guilt instantly spread throughout her being. She shouldn’t have asked it in the first place. She should have agreed immediately instead but the question is so sudden that it caught her off guard. She was about to apologize when Annie spoke.

“I don’t have a mom. I don’t even remember her.”

Those two sentence immediately struck her like a bullet to the chest. She. . . she doesn’t have a mom? Why? The thought made her feel sad and pity for the young girl. 

“What about your dad?”

She saw the girl tensed up and clenched her hand on her dress as tears started to leak out from her beautiful but sad eyes. Mikasa had never felt this guilty in her life. 

She instantly wrapped her small frame around hers as she rubbed small circles on her back and whispered sweetly in her ears as she comforted her. Her body now trembling as she forced herself not to cry. “Shhhh. It’s okay Annie. You don’t have to tell me if it’s not fine with you. It’s okay Annie. It’s okay. Don’t cry now. Shhhhh. . .” Annie slowly pushed herself to allow her enough space but also enough to feel the comfort of her warmth. The blonde just shake her head as she willed herself not to cry further. “It’s okay. You are family now. My dad. . . never cared for me. He would always leave our den and won’t come back for a few days. When he would return all he would do is sleep or chastise me for his own amusement. My father. . . I think he never loved me nor cared for me in the first place.” Annie finished as more tears threatened to spill out; sniffing as she held it all back.

Mikasa couldn’t help but pity the young girl even more. Not only had she lost her mom but her dad also didn’t loved her. Her motherly instinct swelled inside and she felt angry at how her own father treated her. If only they were both humans, she could’ve beaten him to a bloody pulp and make him apologize to his own mistakes in front of her and she would make sure that he would stop abusing and neglecting her. But no, if she ever did that it would only cause more trouble. She’s a human, he’s a titan. She would just get herself killed and the only thing she could do right now is to give what the child is asking of her. Mikasa couldn’t help but pity the young girl even more. Not only had she lost her mom but her dad also didn’t loved her. Her motherly instinct swelled inside and she felt angry at how her own father treated her. If only they were both humans, she could’ve beaten him to a bloody pulp and make him apologize to his own mistakes in front of her and she would make sure that he would stop abusing and neglecting her. But no, if she ever did that it would only cause more trouble. She’s a human, he’s a titan. She would just get herself killed and the only thing she could do right now is to give what the child is asking of her. Mikasa couldn’t help but pity the young girl even more. Not only had she lost her mom but her dad also didn’t loved her. Her motherly instinct swelled inside and she felt angry at how her own father treated her. If only they were both humans, she could’ve beaten him to a bloody pulp and make him apologize to his own mistakes in front of her and she would make sure that he would stop abusing and neglecting her. But no, if she ever did that it would only cause more trouble. She’s a human, he’s a titan. She would just get herself killed and the only thing she could do right now is to give what the child is asking of her. _A child_. Because even if she is a magnificent 14 m titan she is still a child. And a child should never be deprived of love. 

With a shaky breath, she let out the words spill out on her mouth. “Of course, Annie. I’ll be your mother from now on.” Mikasa felt soft locks moved as she tried to look at her. She could also imagine the surprised look on her face. “Y-you will?” Mikasa let her go as she stared straight at her in the eye. “Yes.” Annie searched her eyes for any signs of lies hidden beneath the dark orbs but she found none. She could only see sincerity and love from those eyes and she couldn’t help but cry. Cry because she wasn’t sad but because she felt so much joy that it was drowning her. Not able to contain the overwhelming of happiness she hugged Mikasa -no her mother- and sobbed frantically at her gown, staining it with her tears but she doesn’t care. All she could feel is happiness and acceptance.

“T-thank y-you. . . T-thank you f-for b-being my m-mom and e-everything. . . T-thank you. . . Thank you. . .” _For letting me know what a mother’s love is and loving me_. The words were left unspoken but Mikasa had caught on. Annie continued her sobbing as Mikasa gently hugged her. A soft smile forming on her lips. They continue on like this until the movie had ended. 

Unbeknownst to the two females, the chocolate haired boy that was “sleeping” on the older’s lap had heard everything. A small smile gracing his lips as he continue to fake sleep.  
_________________________________________ 

“Mama, why did Ame leave?”

Mikasa just looked at her. Calling her mama feels kind of weird and foreign to her but she didn’t complain. She enjoyed it and the fact that it came out of her mouth never failed to make her heart flutter. The feeling was welcoming.

Annie was still staring at the screen watching the ending credits which showed the recap of the whole movie. The sad but heartwarming melody playing in the background. 

Mikasa didn’t respond immediately. Her thoughts deep as she tried to process an answer. She’s always like that whenever Annie nor Eren asked something at what she called ‘a deep question’. So she didn’t expect an answer right away, instead focusing on the screen. The bowl of popcorn lay on the table forgotten after their ‘emotional conversation’.

“Annie, do you ever wonder why mama birds push their chicks out on the nest?” Annie just hummed at her question. She’s also questioning the same exact thing. Does the mom hate her chicks? “No.” She softly replied. Mikasa’s eyes flicked something that wasn’t on the T.V as she tried to think of how she will explain it to the younger to understand. If she would ever understand it. 

“You see, mama birds push out their chicks to become independent young birds. If you’ll notice, the chicks they are pushing had already grown out their feathers meaning that they had already grown up. They were not the helpless hatchling that depend on their mother anymore. The same goes for Ame, he had already grown strong enough to be independent on his own. So he left his mother’s side to live on his own.” She explained. For some reason, the words that left her mouth had left her feeling unsatisfied. 

“But her mom said he was still too young.” Annie recalled and Mikasa’s eyes soften. 

“That’s because he is different. He thinks he’s a wolf. And wolves at that age start to live independently on their own. They separate themselves from their pack to live their own life or build another pack of its own with other wolves.” Mikasa explained. Not entirely sure if her facts about wolves were accurate. To her relief, Annie just nod her head as the movie stopped playing. Signifying its end. 

Mikasa was about to get up when a small hand reached out to her wrist. She looked down to see the blank expression on the younger’s face. “Mama.” She blurted out and Mikasa turned around to face her. “What’s wrong, honey?” She asked as she leaned down to be on eye level with her. “Mama, if I ever grow up and became strong enough, I would never leave you. I won’t leave you nor Eren nor Armin. I don’t want to leave you guys. We will always be together no matter what happens.” Now it was Mikasa’s turn to cry. A single tear dropped down on her right cheek as she stared at her. Stunned by the words that escaped her mouth or rather at her heart. 

“. . .Why?”

Annie just stared at her as if she just said something weird. “Because like I said we are a family and family means no one gets left behind.” She said with no hint of nonsense in her tone. It’s true, they were a family to her now. Eren, Armin, her. All of them were -are- family. 

Mikasa sniffed softly at her words. “Annie you. . .” But the next words died shortly as soft sobs escaped her.

Now it was Annie’s turn to comfort her.  
_________________________________________ 

The delicious smell of breakfast wafted through the air. Carrying the scent everywhere on the house. A soft yawn made itself known as the owner of the yawn carried herself to the kitchen to have breakfast.

“Good morning Annie-chan!~<3”

“Good morning Annie.”

“Good morning.”

Annie greeted back as she took herself a seat beside Armin. “How was the movie, last night? I couldn’t stay up too long with you guys, I’m sorry about that.” Armin chuckled as Eren placed him a cup of coffee and a hot coco for Annie. “Well, I fell asleep on the middle of the movie too so I didn’t managed to finish it. I think Mikasa and Annie managed to.” The ever bubbly maid beamed at the child. Annie just nodded. “The movie was good. It shows how a mother’s love for her children knows no bounds and she will do anything just to take care of them.” She explained as she reached out for a toast and popped it in her mouth. “Yeah, that movie really moved me. It really was impressive how they portrayed the familial love in that movie. I just wish it has received more love from its fans. The movie was so underrated though.” Armin said as he took a sip of his coffee.

Annie looked up at Armin with a hidden surprise look on her eyes. “You already watched it?” She asked curiously. “We watched it on its premier night. I still remember that Mikasa and I were only highschool back then when it first came out.” He said as he looked down to his younger counterpart. Annie’s mouth just formed to an ‘oh’ as she absorbed Big Brother Armin’s words. So they had already seen the movie before? But why did they still wanted to watch it again? “If you have already seen the movie why did you decide to watch it again?” Annie asked innocently. Her blank expression hiding away her curiousness. _‘Sometimes humans are weird.’_ She thought but didn’t voice it out. 

“You know Annie, if the movie is really good, no matter how many times you have seen it you won’t get tired of watching it like. . .” Armin trailed off as he tried to think of an example for her. His thoughts drifting back to the past few days of them together. He swore she had a habit of peering through their window to. . . what? What was she doing again on the window? Then it click. Yes, that’s right Annie always peer through the windows as she watched a small group of middle schoolers play volleyball. For some reason, she always loved watching them. 

“. . . like you watch the kids playing by our window everyday.” Armin finished as he smiled at her. Hoping she would understand at what he was getting. A soft oh escaped her lips and she looked down on her cup. “That movie is really good. I don’t mind watching it again.” She said and Armin just smiled at her. 

Mikasa then announced her arrival by letting out a long and deep yawn as she entered the kitchen and Armin just beamed at her. 

“Good morning Mikasa.”

“Gooooooooooood Morning Mika-chan!`<3”

“Good morning, mama.”

Armin then looked at Annie with a surprised look on his face. He searched her face to look for signs she was just joking on her. But Armin knew that Annie never jokes. She always had that serious and no nonsense look on her face. He couldn’t help but wonder what happened between the two of them. He looked at Mikasa to search for answers but she was now too busy munching on her toast as she took a seat across on him. So she turned to Annie instead. But before he could get answers Mikasa spoke up. “Good morning, papa. I hope you wouldn’t mind playing family for a while for our little one here, no? She asked me last night if I could be a mom and you could be a dad and I agreed. It’s your consent that was missing to be a complete family.” Mikasa explained. Finally getting out his answers. 

Armin just looked at Annie. Her eyes now wide and pleading. _Puppy dogs eyes. . . great_. “Please?~” Now Armin knew he couldn’t resist her or there will be tears shed.

“Sure.”

As soon as those words left his mouth he felt two small arms wrapped around his waist as Annie hugged him. “Thank you.” She blurted. “You’re welcome.” He whispered back.

“Yosh! Now I can be the big brother and the family is complete! How’s that sounds?” Eren said as he placed a large plate of omurice at the table. Annie just looked at him with her usual expression. “No, you will stay as maid.” Eren just looked shocked. “Eh? Why?” 

“A maid is someone who does the housekeeping duties such as cleaning and cooking. Since you always do that a maid suits you more perfectly.” She said with a flat tone on her voice. As if she just said a fact about science. 

Mikasa and Armin didn’t even tried to hide their laughter as they burst out laughing at the brunette maid who had slumped on the table, sulking at the fact that little Annie didn’t even acknowledged his role as a big brother. Annie didn’t care though as she put some omurice on her plate and ate. 

All she cared right now is that they are a family and that they were happy. For now, that was all she cared for.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. This is pretty difficult to write. I'm by no means a writer for this kind of stories but the thought just came up to me and I was like 'meh, even if it isn't my forte i'll go with this' and thus this fic is born. Sorry if weird things were said here, I'm just like that sometimes.


End file.
